galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Gunnloda Stoneclaw
Gunnloda is the last of an old clan of northern dwarves. Like all of her original clan she is very tall for a dwarf, nearly 5ft tall without shapeshifting and weighs 200 lbs. Her clan had an ancient tradition of raising and training werebear warriors, giving her long white hair, which she keeps in thick braids that reach her feet. Her eyes are crystal blue, a unique color among dwarves as well. While the women of her clan did grow beards, she does shave all of the hair on her body. When she shifts, she becomes a great white polar bear 7 ft 10 inches tall and weighing 783 lbs. She is 121 years old. While she has calmed over the years, she is still as biostrous, slovenly and obnoxious as any dwarf. Given her lycanthropic constitution, she can drink most other dwarves under the table. She does have a fondness for male elves, though she usually has to get them fairly drunk first. She is rather lovely for a dwarf, but that isn't exactly saying much. Current Gunnloda has set up a new monastery at the ruins of her old clan's city of Dundwar in the Crystal Mist Mountains. History Gunnloda was born in Dundwar, an ancient dwarven city in the Crystal Mist Mountains. When it was determined that she was a werebear, she began her training as a werebear berserker. She was sent to Concora to investigate why the King's son couldn't be brought back from the dead. After the Concora Crisis was averted, she returned home to find that Dundwar was completely destroyed by giants. She spent years hunting Giants, till she found herself in the underdark where she encountered Respen again. Her infatuation with male Elves likely influenced her decision to help him recover the Crown Blade. Afterwards, she decided to return to her homeland and rebuild the city of her ancestors. Relationships Gunnloda is friends or allies with several powerful champions, both dwarves and other races. She has a bit of a crush on Respen, and is drinking buddies with many Dwarven champions, including Brunhylda and Garm. Character Sheet Dwarven Werebear Hurling Brutal Pugilist 11/ Tetori 15 Lawful Good Humanoid(Dwarf, Shapechanger) Int +7(+9) Senses Darkvision 60ft, Low-Light Vision, Scent, Perception +73 Defense AC 53 (+8 armor, +7 Dex, +5 Natural, +14 Wis, +3 Unarmored, +1 Shield, +5 Deflection) Bear 64(+9 Dex, +15 Natural, -1 Size) Flat-Footed 55 Touch 41 HP 536(11d12+15d8+312) Bear 614, Fast Healing 3 DR 2/-, DR 10/Silver Fort '''+34(+37) '''Ref +26(+28) Will +32 +2 vs Enchant SR 31 Special Defenses Break Free, Cold Subtype, Counter Grapple, Defensive Training- +4 Dodge vs Giants, Diamond Body, Evasion, Grounded, Magic Resistant, Purity of Body, Stability, Still Mind, Tracking Step-Arctic only, Offense Speed 80 ft(160 ft w/ boots), Burrow 20ft, Climb 30ft, Fly 60ft (average) Melee Unarmed Strike +35/+30/+25/+20(4d8++1d6 Cold+11/Crit x2), Bear +43/+38/+33/28(8d6+1d6 Cold+19), Bite +38(1d8+1d6 Cold+11) Rage+Bear Statistics Str 50, Con 44, HP 744, Fort +42, Will +36, AC 55 Attacks(w/ Power attack) +54/+49/+44/+39(8d6+1d6 Cold+54) Grapple +74(204+1d6 Cold constrict damage)(102+1d6 Cold not constrict) Note: Once Gunnloda establishes a hold, she can make 3 grapple checks per round Special Attacks Cold Attacks, Form Lock, Giant Hunter- +1 attack +2 Survival vs Giants, Graceful Grappler, Improved Savage Grappler, Inescapable Grasp, Ki Pool, Manuever Training, Pit Fighter, Quivering Palm DC 33, Rage- 36 Rounds +8 Str +8 Con +4 Will -2 AC, Skilled Thrower- +10ft thrown range increment, Unarmed damage- 2d10(4d8) Statistics Str 26(42) Dex 24(28) Con 34(40) Int 18 Wis 38 Cha 13 Base Atk +24 CMB +37(+46) +59(+69) grapple CMD 51(62) +4 vs Bull Rush, Trip, +4 vs Grapple Feats Bone Breaker, Choke Hold, Final Embrace, Final Embrace Horror, Final Embrace Master, Greater Grapple, Improved Grapple, Knee Strikes, Neck Breaker, Pinning Knockout, Power Attack, Raging Brutality, Raging Vitality, Rapid Grappler, Snapping Turtle Clutch, Snapping Turtle Style, Stunning Fist 24/day DC 39(Sickened 1min, Fatigued, or Staggered for 1d6+1 rounds), Stunning Fist Adept, Stunning Pin, Warlord, Fast Healing''E'', Legendary Wrestler''E'', Mighty Rage''E'' Skills Acrobatics +58(+60), Climb +44(+52), Craft(alchemy) +25, Craft(Sculpting) +19, Escape Artist +63(+65), Intimidate +38(+46), Knowledge(Dungeoneering) +10, Knowledge(Engineering) +10, Knowledge(History) +17, Knowledge(Nature) +17, Knowledge(Religion) +17, Perception +73, Profession(Brewer) +20, Profession(Soldier) +19, Ride +11(+13), Sense Motive +63, Stealth +25(+23), Survival +32, Swim +16(+24) Languages SQ Bear Empathy, Change Shape, Craftsman, Fast Movement +50ft, Fist of the Society, Slow and Steady, Stonecunning Break Free-'' adds monk level to escape artist checks and CMB to escape grapples, can spend 1 ki as an immediate action to reroll any save vs Entangled, Paralyzed, Slowed, or Staggered effects ''Counter Grapple-'' Can make attacks of opportunity against anyone making a grapple check, even when flat footed or attacker has concealment ''Form Lock-'' 2 Ki pts, Can make a check with a +29 bonus to negate an enemy polymorph effect, vs DC 11+ either CL or HD of creature, either standard action or immediate action if opponent is grappled ''Graceful Grappler-'' No penalty to attack roles while grappling, can make attacks of opportunity while grappled, retains Dex to AC while pinning an opponent or grappled, gains Grab(unarmed strikes), gains Constrict damage equal to unarmed damage ''Improved Savage Grapple-'' No penalty to Dex, attack rolls, or combat manuever checks when grappled, can make attacks of opportunity against creatures with Improved Grapple or Grab, gains a +2 CMD vs grapple, treated as one size catergory larger for grappling of being grappled ''Inescapable Grasp-'' can spend 1 Ki to suppress Freedom of Movement or magical bonuses to Escape Artist to escape a grapple, can duplicate Dimensional Anchor ''Ki Pool-'' 22 points, attacks count as magic, cold iron, silver, lawful, ''1 pt-'' +20ft movement for 1 round, +4 Dodge bonus 1 round ''Pit Fighter-'' +2 CMB and CMD vs Grapple, +2 CMB and CMD vs Bull Rush, +2 CMD vs Trip ''Rage Powers-'' Body Bludgeon, Hurler range increment 20ft up to her size catergory Ref DC 24(32), Increased Damage Reduction, Lesser Hurling, Reckless Abandon +7/-7, Strength Surge +11, Superstition +4 Gear ''Amulet of Steel-'' +5 Natural Armor, Mighty Fists +3 Impact ''Belt of Physical Might +6 Str, Con Boots of Swiftness-'' +6 Dex, x2 base speed, +20 Acrobatics, +20 Climb, 1/day Haste ''Bracers of Armor +8 Improved Delving Crown-'' +20 Sense Motive ''Eyes of the Eagle +30 Perception Gargoyle Wings-'' Fly 60ft(average) 1/day Stoneskin CL 15 ''Headband of Superior Wisdom +8 Ring of Protection +5 Robe of Stoneclaw-'' +5 effective monk level, Immune to effects that block Ki, restore 2 Ki as a standard action 1/day, every round that Gunnloda doesn't move, she gains a +1 to CMD vs effects that move her. This 'robe' is more of a slate gray vest with tails that reach to the ground. It has the emblem of a large black bear's claw on the back.The edges are trimmed in platinum thread ''Shifter's Vest-'' +5 Resistance bonus to saves, allows Gunnloda to use her magic items while shifted ''Titan Mauler Gloves- +8 on grapple checks and treats Gunnloda as one size catergory larger for determining whether she can grapple of be grappled 3 elder elemental gems(Earth Elementals), 2 V2 Watchdog Heads, Tombs of Str, Dex, Con, Wis +5 Category:People Category:PCs